


HOPE

by angelicbelial666



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Past, Deception, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Murder Mystery, Suspense
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicbelial666/pseuds/angelicbelial666
Summary: - Détective Mac Taylor?Mac leva les yeux du rapport qu'il était en train de lire pour observer la personne qui venait d'apparaitre à la porte de son bureau. C'était un homme dans la quarantaine, cheveux légèrement grisonnants, habillé dans un ensemble veston cravate qui ne devait être pas être trouvé dans la friperie du coin. Il portait une mallette brune à la main et à sa ceinture une passe de visiteur.- C'est bien moi. En quoi puis-je vous aider?Mac ne savait pas qu'en répondant a ce visiteur, il enclencherait une suite d'évènement auxquelles personne (pas même une Jo Danville très perspicace) n'aurait pu s'attendre.
Relationships: Danny Messer/Lindsay Monroe, Don Flack/Jamie Lovato, Mac Taylor/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapitre 1:HOPE

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, je me lance!
> 
> J'ai décidé de poster le premier chapitre d'une histoire que me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de monde vont la lire vu qu'elle est en français, mais je suis juste plus à l'aise de l'écrire dans ma langue maternelle.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

** Chapitre 1: HOPE **

\- Détective Mac Taylor?

Mac leva les yeux du rapport qu'il était en train de lire pour observer la personne qui venait d'apparaitre à la porte de son bureau. C'était un homme dans la quarantaine, cheveux légèrement grisonnants, habillé dans un ensemble veston cravate qui ne devait être pas être trouvé dans la friperie du coin. Il portait une mallette brune à la main et à sa ceinture une passe de visiteur.

\- C'est bien moi. En quoi puis-je vous aider?

Sans attendre une invitation plus formelle, l'homme entra et s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant le bureau et se mit à chercher quelque chose dans sa mallette.

\- Mon nom est Georges Carley, et je suis ici en représentation du Général Jaydee Mckenzie qui dirige le programme HOPE. Il se demandait si vous serez intéressé d'y participer.

Monsieur Carley sortit un cartable contant une trentaine de feuilles et le tendit à Mac. On pouvait lire sur la couverture: HOPE, Programme visant la diminution de la criminalité et l'utilisation de ressources humaines improbables.

-Je connais la réputation du Général Mckenzie, mais je dois avouer mon ignorance vis-à-vis du programme HOPE.

\- La raison est que le programme a été instauré il y a de cela 6 ans, et les premiers participants viennent de graduer. En gros, il y a quelques années, le général Mckenzie s'est penché sur le haut taux de criminalité des jeunes adultes venant de différents milieux. Vous devez sans doute vous douter du résultat de cette étude.

\- Il a s'en doute du constater que plus les jeunes venaient d'un milieu défavorisé plus ils avaient de chance de devenir délinquant et il plus il leur était difficile d'avoir accès à un au niveau de scolarité. De nombreuses études ont démontré cette statistique et il existe plusieurs programmes pour diminuer le taux de criminalité auprès de ces jeunes. Je suis curieux de savoir en quoi votre programme est différent et surtout comment je peux vous être utile.

\- Les différents programmes dont vous faites mention essayent surtout d'arrêter le problème avant que celui-ci arrive, mais que se passe-t-il s’il est déjà trop tard? Qu'arrive-t-il aux jeunes dont les empreintes sont déjà dans le système, ceux qui ont déjà fait des travaux communautaires ou même de la prison? Ceux qui sont à la limite du gouffre et qui bien qu'ils ont toute la volonté du monde de s'en sortir n'y arrivent pas, car pour eux la société considère qu'il est déjà trop tard. Des jeunes qui pourtant ont un immense potentiel, que cela soit mental ou physique. Le général Mckenzie ces dit qu'il serait dommage de laissée passer ces gens, au potentiel endormi, à cause de mauvaise décision dans leur passé alors que certain pourrais faire des miracles dans la société si on leur laissait la chance.

\- Ce que vous faites ici est inconcevable d'un point de vue de la loi et de la morale. Ces jeunes resteront toujours dans le système, malgré toutes leurs qualités, un crime reste un crime. Peu importe les outils que vous leur donnez, très peu de gens les engageront.

\- C'est là que vous avez tort! Un employeur à qui l'on propose deux choix de candidat choisira celui qu'il est le plus doué, malgré qu'il ait fait une petite faute dans son passé. Et ici, je ne vous parle pas d'un candida normal que vous voyez tous les jours, je vous parle de personne qui on étudiez pendant 6 ans sont la gouverne des meilleurs professeurs dans leur programme respectif sous une discipline militaire. Pour en avoir rencontré quelqu'un, ces jeunes sont exceptionnels. Des gens qui tournent leur talent vers le travail honnête plutôt que vers la criminalité juste parce que nous avons réussi à leur montrer le droit chemin.

\- Cela est bien beau et peut-être selon moi un peu utopique, mais pourquoi venir m'en parler?

\- Parce que dans le dossier que je vous est tendu se trouve le profil d'une candidate qui vient de terminer avec la première cohorte. Spécialisée en biotechnologie et chimie analytique, elle est celle qui a gradué avec les plus hautes notes. Son sens de l'observation et de la déduction sont remarquables et le général vous propose qu'elle vienne travailler dans ce laboratoire.

Mac regarda le dossier qui se trouvait dans ces mains. Rapidement, il le feuilleta. À l'intérieur se trouvait des explications du programme et le contrat que les recrus devront respecter auprès de leur employeur, ainsi que le montant d'argent qui servira à payer le loyer et une partie du salaire de l'employer. Vers la fin un signet indiquait un nouvel onglet. La section contenait en première page la photo d'une jeune femme d'environ trente ans, aux cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval et aux yeux gris. On pouvait lire sous la photo le nom de la personne: Katy Campbell. Suivait une brève description de son back-ground, comprenant les records médicaux, les notes et performances du programme HOPE ainsi que pourquoi elle avait été condamnée et le nombre d'années qu'elle avait passé en prison.

\- Vole. Vous voulez qu'une femme qui possède un passé de voleuse, et selon le rapport à fait 3 ans de prison...

\- 2 ans plus une année de travaux communautaires.

\- Peu importe que cela soit un jour ou 10 ans. Que cette femme vienne dans un laboratoire de criminologie ou chaque évidence et d'une importance capitale pour la condamnation ou l'innocence d'une personne. Tous les scientifiques qui sont engagés ici ont leur historique criminel regardé à la loupe et personne n'a de passe-droit qu'il soit extrêmement doué ou non. J'ai bien peur que vous perdiez votre temps. Reprenez votre dossier. J'admire ce que le général Mckenzie essaye de faire, mais je refuse d'engager cette personne qui pourrait compromettre l'intégrité de ce laboratoire.

Monsieur Carley se leva sentant que la discussion était terminée.

\- Vous pouvez garder le dossier. J'en est d'autres copies qui doivent être remis à d'autres laboratoires dans la ville de New York. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me donner votre réponse maintenant. Laissez-vous jusqu'à la fin du mois. Je sais par expérience que la pilule est toujours difficile à avaler la première fois. Vous pouvez contacter le général si vous avez des questions, son numéro se trouve à la fin du cartable. Je viendrais le récupérer dans trois semaines, si votre réponse est toujours négative.

\- Elle le sera.

\- Alors à dans trois semaines.

Puis sans se retourner, il sortit et pris la direction des ascenseurs.

Mac regarda de nouveau le dossier songeur ayant un mauvais pressentiment sur la suite des choses.


	2. Quand tout le monde s’en mêle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac essaye tant bien que mal de défendre son point de vue de ne pas engager Katy Campbell, mais dans la vie on ne sait jamais qu'elle tournure prendront les choses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le deuxième chapitre, beaucoup plus long que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plairas.

**Chapitre 2: Quand tout le monde s’en mêle**

Entre les différentes enquêtes, et les rapports à lire et corriger Mac oublia très vite le dossier de l'institut HOPE, ce qui selon lui n'était pas plus mal. Il détestait par-dessus tout qu'on lui dise qui engager dans son laboratoire, et il n'avait nullement confiance en cette femme. Pour lui, une personne qui enfreignait la loi, le faisant en toute connaissance de cause et devait en subir les conséquences à moyen ou à long terme. Il n'y aurait pas de passe-droit. Malheureusement, comme lors d'une enquête policière les choses ne se passent pas comme on l'aurait voulu.

La première personne qui lui rappela fut par pur hasard Jo qui venait lui confier les derniers résultats d'une enquête qu'elle venait de clôturer.

\- Voilà le dernier rapport de l'affaire Stephany Rendfield. Où veux-tu que je le dépose?

\- Tu peux me le laisser sur la pile au bout du bureau. Cette affaire t'aura donné du fil à retordre. 

\- Oui, une chance que nous avons finalement finit par mettre la main sur l'arme du crime, sinon je ne sais pas si nous aurions réussi à arrêter le coupable.

\- Lindsay et toi avez fait du bon travail.

\- J'aime bien travailler avec Lindsay. Elle a une vision différente qui complète bien la mienne. Ho! Qu'est-ce que cela?

Jo venait de trouver le cartable du programme HOPE, que Mac avait complètement oublié.

\- HOPE. Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Ce ne serait pas le programme de réhabilitation de jeune criminelle.

\- En effet, mais comment es-tu au courant?

\- Je suis allé visiter les installations quand je travaillais pour le FBI. J'y est rencontré quelques élèves ainsi que des professeurs.

\- Qu'as-tu pensé du programme?

\- Très intéressant, je dois dire. Les professeurs avec qui j'ai discutée adoraient enseigner, car vu que les participants sont triés d'avance et l'orientation leur indique quel choix est mieux selon leur talent et leur gout, se sont les étudiants les plus à l'écoute et les plus doués qu'ils ont jamais vus. Les personnes admises à ce programme on un régime très strict et doivent garder des grades très élever pour y rester. La plupart travaillent très dur, car ils savent que cette chance ne leur sera pas donnée deux fois. Je dois dire que la majorité m'ont raconté leur histoire et comment ils étaient arrivés là et je l'ai est trouvé, pour la majorité, fort sympathique. 

\- Ce rapport m'a été présenté il y a environ deux semaines. Il contient les données d'une candidate ayant gradué et ayant les capacités pour travailler dans ce laboratoire. 

\- Vraiment! Puis-je jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Je t'en pris. De toute façon je n'ai aucune intention de l'engager.

\- Pourquoi donc? Je pense que c'est une expérience qui pourrait être intéressante et enrichissante et en plus elle est spécialisée en chimie analytique exactement l'endroit où nous manquons de technicien. Voyons Mac, combien de fois dans une vie ce genre de possibilité se présentera?

\- Cette jeune femme, qu'elle soit douée ou non, possède un passé criminel. Il sera facile, pour n'importe quel jury, de remettre en cause n'importe qu'elle indice qu'elle analysera. L'intégralité de ce laboratoire pourra être mis en compte si l'on apprend que l'on engage des criminels.

\- Criminel est peut-être un peu fort. 

\- Joe, m'a réponse est non. Et aux dernières nouvelles, ces encore moi qui j'erre se laboratoire.

Joe soupira et reposa le dossier sachant que quand Mac était dans cet état rien ni personne ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. La jeune femme sur la photo ne lui disait rien, mais d'après le peu qu'elle avait vu des protégés du programme HOPE, elle aurait adoré en avoir une dans le laboratoire. Et en tant qu'ancienne agente du FBI, elle était aussi très curieuse d'analyse la personnalité de cette candidate. Dommage, elle se contentera d'aller psychanalyser Adams.

La deuxième personne qui vient lui en glisser un mot, environ deux jours après Jo, ne fut pas aussi conciliante.

\- Taylor

\- Chef Sinclair, que me vos l'honneur de votre présence entre ces quatre murs.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas appelé au sujet de cette fameuse candidate du programme HOPE?

\- C'est Jo qui vous a mis au courant.

\- Non, j'ai reçu un dossier contenant sa candidature, exactement comme celui que vous tentez de cacher derrière cette pile de paperasse.

\- Je ne vous est pas mis au courant, car je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. J'ai dit à monsieur Carley que je n'accepterais pas cette jeune femme dans mon équipe. J'attends juste qu'il vienne récupérer le dossier lundi prochain.

\- Comment pouvez-vous refuser une telle aubaine?

\- Je vous demande pardon chef!

\- Cette jeune femme a toutes les compétences pour travailler dans ce laboratoire. En plus, la moitié de son salaire est payé par le programme. Vous vous plaignez tout le temps que nous sommes obligés de faire des coupures dans le département et voilà que nous pouvons faire des économies en engageant une personne à la moitié du salaire d'un technicien qualifier pour exactement le même poste. 

\- Cette personne sort de prison. Je comprends votre désir de vouloir faire des économies, mais je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à surveiller cette femme dans le laboratoire.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à la jumeler avec un technicien pour les premières semaines. Celons ce qui est écrit, vous devez faire une évaluation de sa performance tous les mois pendant les 6 premiers mois. Essayer au moins un mois. Mais Mac, si vous ne tenter pas l'expérience ne venez plus jamais me parler de diminution de budget.

\- Engager cette femme reviendrait à donner une "free card out of jail" à tous les escrocs et meurtriers. Je comprends qu'il faut donner une seconde chance, mais pas dans un laboratoire ou de précieuses évidences se trouvent. Des évidences qui sont confiées à des gens en qui j'ai toute confiance et qui n'ont pas de passé criminel, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles cela était encore un pré requis pour faire partie de cette équipe.

\- Faites comme vous voulez Taylor, mais si vous me demandez d'engager cette jeune femme je le ferais sans hésiter. Il faudrait peut-être que vous cessiez de paranoïer et que vous descendiez un peu de vos grands chevaux. Les gens ne sont pas parfaits, mais beaucoup essayent du mieux qu'ils peuvent.

Quand Sinclair fut disparu de sa vue Mac s'écroula sur son siège décourager. Pourquoi personne n'essayait de voir son point de vue? Il comprenait qu'on veuille donner une autre chance à cette jeune femme, mais il avait déjà assez de problèmes à gérer quotidiennement dans ce laboratoire pour en plus rajouter celui de devoir double checker une personne dont il ne sait presque rien, à part qu'elle avait fait de la prison pour vole à domicile. Il avait bien hâte que lundi arrive qu'il puisse mettre tout ça derrière lui, bien qu'a la manière que Sinclair était partit, il en attendrait encore parler pour un bon moment.

Mac se leva et décida d'aller prendre une marche pour se changer les idées. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au Bon Dieu pour se retrouver dans cette situation, mais ce que Mac ignorait c'est que le coup final arriverait vendredi, par un appel téléphonique d'une personne auquel il ne s'attendait pas. 

Comme tous les soirs de semaines Mac était un des derniers au bureau, révisant de la paperasse et réfléchissant à sa liste de course qu'il ferait avant de rentrer à la maison. Le silence qui régnait entre les murs du laboratoire fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Mac décrocha se demandant qui pouvait appeler à une heure aussi tardive.

\- Détective Taylor!

\- Ha, bien le bonsoir détective. Je ne savais pas si vous seriez encore au boulot, mais on m’a dit que vous étiez du genre à faire du temps supplémentaire. Je suis bien heureux que cela se confirme. 

\- Puis-je savoir qui est à l'appareil?

\- Ho, je suis confus. J'ai oublié de me présenter. Ici le Général Jaydee Mckenzie pour vous servir.

Mac se dit que le destin était vraiment contre lui. Il du se retenir pour ne pas raccrocher le téléphone au nez du général. Il prit plusieurs grandes respirations avant de parler à nouveau.

\- Vous m'appelez surement au sujet du programme HOPE

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher. Je suis surpris de ne pas avoir reçu un appel de votre part pour demander plus d'information sur mademoiselle Campbell. Je me doute que si je n'ai aucune question de votre part c'est que vous avez décidé de ne pas l'engager par peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire à la réputation du laboratoire et à la validité des preuves qu'elle analysera.

\- Vous avez parlé à mon supérieur je vois.

\- Non pas du tout. Je connais le genre d'homme que vous être pour la bonne raison que j'étais comme vous il y a de cela plusieurs années. La droiture et l'intégrité avant tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer, si cela n'est pas trop indiscret?

\- J'ai passé ma vie à suivre des ordres et à en donner. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir un environnement dur et sévère, mais aimant qui m'a permis de m'épanouir. Puis, j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait dans les rues et les prisons. D'un point de vue du délinquant et du prisonnier et non pas de l'homme de justice et de loi que j'étais. Je me suis glissé dans leur univers et j'y est découvert des perles rares qui n'avaient pas eu ma chance. Des personnes en qui personne n'avait cru. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas changer, c'était la société qui refusait qu'elle change. C'était beaucoup plus simple pour nous de les laisser à la place où ils étaient. Je veux prouver qu'il existe du bien dans beaucoup plus de gens qu'on pourrait le croire. 

\- Je veux bien vous croire que cette jeune femme est douée et a certainement un excellent font, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle doit absolument venir travaillé ici.

\- En faite, il y a deux raisons, la première est que sans le faire exprès j'ai fini par m'attacher à cette candidate en particulière puisqu'elle est une des premières à avoir eu accès au programme HOPE. La deuxième est que votre laboratoire est son premier choix et j'aimerais beaucoup qu'elle y accède.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par premier choix?

\- C'est une information que je ne divulgue pas habituellement, mais je fais confiance en votre discrétion. Tous les candidats reçoivent des suggestions d'endroit où ils ou elles peuvent aller travailler selon leur étude et leur demande particulière. Rien d'exagéré comme demande, habituellement il s'agit surtout de la ville dans lequel ils voudraient travailler. Mademoiselle Campbell m'a demandé de pouvoir travailler à New York et après avoir suggéré plusieurs endroits, ainsi qu'avoir donné la fiche de celui ou celle qui sera son supérieur elle a choisi votre laboratoire comme premier choix. Les dossiers sont qu'en même donné à tous, au cas ou comme dans votre cas, le premier choix du candidat lui soit refusé.

\- Que voulez-vous dire comme fiche de celui ou celle qui sera son supérieur? Quel genre d'information avez-vous donnée à mon sujet?

\- Rien de confidentiel. Votre parcours militaire, vos diplômes et quelques lettres de recommandation offerts par diverses personnes pour qui vous avez travaillé. Cela aide les candidats à se faire une idée de la personnalité des personnes pour qui ils ou elles vont travailler. S’ils ont peur de ne pas s'entendre avec cette personne, ils ne le choisissent qu'en dernier recours. Il semblerait que votre passé militaire, votre respect de la justice et le fait que vous soyez un bourreau de travail ai je pense beaucoup aidé à faire son choix. Je pense aussi qu'elle voulait combattre sa peur qu'elle a des forces de l'ordre.

\- De mieux en mieux. J'ai l'impression qu'elle détient beaucoup plus d'information sur moi que j'en détiens sur elle. Et à vrai dire, je ressens depuis le début de cette histoire énormément de pression pour engager cette candidate de la part de plusieurs personnes. Je dois dire que non seulement je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, mais cela m'énerve au plus haut point.

\- Je comprends et je m'en excuse. J'oublie parfois à quel point je suis investit dans ce projet et que la majorité des gens ne démontre pas le même enthousiasme que moi. Laissez-moi vous montrer une dernière chose qui pourrait vous convaincre. Ensuite, vous pourrez tout oublier et retourner à vos occupations comme si les trois dernières semaines ne s'étaient jamais passées. Il s'agit de l'entrevue d'entrée de mademoiselle Campbell. Chaque candidat est évalué psychologiquement et physiquement avant d'être admis et ils doivent aussi expliquer les motivations qui les pousse à rentrer dans le programme. Vous affirmez que cette candidate a eu plus d'information que vous, je vous propose donc d'égaliser la balance. Êtes-vous partant?

\- Vous ne lâchez pas le bâton facilement vous.

\- Ma femme dit que cela fait partit de mon charme.

\- Envoyer la moi cette vidéo que je puisse mettre toute cette histoire de côté.

\- Très bien. Je vais aussi vous laisser. Rappelez-moi une fois la vidéo regardée si vous le désirez. Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Ce fut un plaisir de parler avec vous Détective Mac Taylor.  
Mac attendit quelques minutes au bout du téléphone. Il raccrocha au moment où un icône indiquant un nouveau courriel apparut sur son ordinateur. Mac se demandait s'il devait ouvrir le fichier juste pour faire accroire qu'il l'avait regardé, mais sa curiosité pris le dessus et après s'être confortablement installé dans sur sa chaise, il ouvrit le fichier sécurisé que lui avait transmis le général.

La vidéo s'ouvrit sur l'image d'une jeune femme d'environ 24 ans, cheveux brun clair lui arrivant à la hauteur des épaules et yeux gris perçants. Habiller simplement d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon, elle était sur une chaise au milieu d'une salle d'interrogation. Elle fixait son regard sur la caméra en face d'elle jouant nerveusement avec un bracelet à son poignet. Quelqu'un hors champ de la caméra se mit à parler.

\- Veuillez vous présenter svp et ainsi dire que la raison de votre présence ici.  
\- Katy Campbell. Je suis candidate pour le projet HOPE.

\- Je vois ici que vous avez été recommandé par le Général Mckenzie en personne. 

\- En effet.

\- Parlez-nous un peu de vous.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise? 

\- Commencer par nous parler de votre jeunesse ou adolescence. Des évènements qui on fait de vous l'être humain qui se tiens maintenant devant nous et qui mérite une seconde chance.

\- Pour ce qui est de mériter une seconde chance, je pense que beaucoup d'entre nous y ont droit. Je peux quand même vous parler un peu de moi. Par où commencer? Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat. J'ignore si c'était parce que mes parents ne me désiraient pas ou n'avaient pas les moyens de m'élever. Vers l'âge de 14 ans, suite, à l'incendie de l'orphelinat, j'ai été transféré dans un centre pour jeune en banlieue de Chicago. J'y est passé 4 ans. Vers 18, l'État décide que vous êtes assez grand pour vous démerder seul. Un peu d'argent de poche et libère la place pour le suivant. Une fois dehors, tu as beau avoir toute la bonne volonté du monde, cela ne court pas les rues des emplois qui engagent un jeune qui possède une carte d'identité fournie par le gouvernement et aucune référence. Je n'étais pas conne et je savais bien lire et écrire, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. C'est là que l'appel des gangs de rue et le plus fort. Des jeunes comme toi qui savent par quoi tu es passé et qui veille les uns sur les autres. J'ai vécu un an seul dans la rue à faire du pickpocket et du vol à l'étalage pour survivre avant d'en rejoindre une.

La jeune femme fit une pause, passa une main derrière son épaule comme si elle effleurait un souvenir de passé douloureux.

\- Continuer je vous pris.

\- Je suis rentré dans un gang qui se tenait dans le quartier d'Ashburn. Il était sous la direction d'un mec qui se faisait appeler le Joker. Il avait une fascination pour ce personnage de bande dessinée. Chaque personne qui rentrait dans le groupe recevait un surnom au moment de l'application du tatou représentant un "J". Contrairement, au Joker dans Batman, le gang était très organisé. Les personnes étaient divisées en petit sous-groupe selon leur spécialité. J'étais doué pour le vol, je m'occupais donc surtout des vols dans les maisons huppées. Je me suis vite découvert un talent pour crocheter les serrures, ouvrir les coffres-forts et différencier les faux bijoux des vrais. Je n'ai jamais touché à la drogue ni aux armes à feu. Ma spécialité ce n'était que le vol. J'arrivais à ramener assez d'argent au Joker pour qu'il me foute la paix tout en m'offrant un endroit où dormir à l'abri des flics et des autres gangs. Les années ont passé et j'ai réussi à me hisser jusqu'au cercle des intimes du Joker. Je serais surement encore là ou morte peut-être s’il n'y avait pas eu cet incident.

\- Quel incident?

-Quelques choses que je n'aurais jamais cru. Que je crois encore difficilement! Je pense que c'est cet incident qui a réveillé quelque chose en moi. Une partie de moi qui dormait depuis bien des années. Une partie qui n'était pas encore pourrie par les horreurs de la vie.  
_________  
J'avais environ 21 ans, je rentrais la nuit en passant par les ruelles pour éviter la sortie des bars. C'est alors que j'entendis un cri. Mon premier réflexe fut de changer de cap, après tout ces histoires-là ne me concernaient pas. Cette zone n'était pas dans le territoire du Joker, je n'avais donc rien à lui rapporter. C'est alors que le cri se transforma en un appel à l'aide et que je reconnus la voix. Une voix que je n'avais pas entendue depuis des années, mais qui était restée gravée dans ma mémoire. Voulant être sûr que je ne me trompais pas, je me dirigeai vers la personne en détresse.  
C'est alors que je vis, au détour d'une ruelle, une jeune fille se débattant avec un homme. Il la tenait par la taille avait une main sur sa bouche tentant de la faire taire. Sa main glissait dangereusement vers la fermeture éclair du pantalon et tentait de la défaire. J'ai agi par instinct. J'ai couru sur lui aussi vite que j'ai pu en ramassant le premier objet qui me tombait sur la main (dans ce cas si un bout de bois) et le frappa de toutes mes forces derrière la tête. Je pris ensuite la main de la personne et l'entraîna à travers plusieurs détours sans me retourner.

\- Katy?

Je m'arrêta de courir. Pas de doute, j'avais bien identifié la voix dans la ruelle. Je me retourna lentement pour lui faire face. Devant moi se tenait April, mon ancienne compagne de chambre de l'orphelinat et ma meilleure amie. Nous avons été séparés le jour où elle a été adoptée et par la suite nos chemins avaient pris des routes bien différentes. J'étais heureuse de la revoir, mais en même temps terrifiée à l'idée de lui dire ce que j'étais devenu. Que penserait-elle de moi qui faisais maintenant partie d'un gag de rue et qui volait pour survivre et qui entrainait d'autres jeunes dans la même direction.

\- Mes oui ces biens toi. On mon dieu comme je suis heureuse de te revoir. Ces fous comme tu as changé.

Trop heureuse de me revoir, elle me sauta dans les bras. J'avais beau essayer de parler, les mots refusaient de sortir de ma bouche j'étais comme paralysé. Après une dizaine de minutes, je réussis à la repousser et lui jeter à la figure:

\- Mes qu'est-ce qui te prend de te promener seul dans les ruelles à cette heure la. Ne tiens-tu donc pas à la vie?

Pourquoi est-ce que je lui criais dessus? Elle pouvait bien se promener seule à cette heure de la nuit. Je n'avais pas à me mêler de sa vie, la mienne étant déjà assez compliquée comme ça. Elle me regarda avec des yeux remplis de larmes, comme un enfant qu'on vient de gronder.

\- Je me suis perdu en me rendant à mon hôtel. C'est la première fois que je visite la ville. J'étais au bar avec des amies et je me suis dit que je pourrais rentrer à pied vu que la soirée était belle. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du. 

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'excusait. Et pourquoi elle se mettait à pleurer? Pourtant, quelque part au fond de moi un instinct de protection s’était réveillé. En la voyant ainsi, des brides de souvenir apparurent devant mes yeux. Des moments de joies longtemps oubliées, des rires et des peines partagés. J'étais de nouveau jeune et insouciante tentant de trouver le bonheur dans son train-train quotidien. Je me rapprocha lentement d'elle et passa ma main sur sa joue. 

\- C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Tu es juste la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici. Les ruelles sont dangereuses à cette heure. Viens, je te ramène à ton hôtel.

-Je ne voudrais pas te faire perdre ton temps.

Je me suis souvenue à quel point elle était mignonne quand elle se mettait à bouder. 

\- Tu ne me déranges pas.

Son visage s'illumina dans la noirceur de la nuit et elle me sourit joyeusement.

\- Alors c'est d'accord.

Durant le trajet qui mena à son hôtel, elle me parla de ce qu'elle était devenue. Ces parents adoptifs, ces années de collèges, la rencontre avec son chum et le désir d'ouvrir son propre restaurant. J'ai dû en contrepartie lui parler de ce qu'il était advenu de ma vie. Rendu en vue de la fin de notre trajet elle se retourna vers moi.

\- Écoute-moi bien, car je ne le répéterai pas. À t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que tu as déjà abandonnée. Je comprends qu'après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu ne penses pas que la vie peut s'améliorer, mais moi je me souviens de la jeune fille qui me réconfortait le soir à l'orphelinat, celle qui racontait des histoires au plus jeune avant de se coucher.

\- Cette jeune fille-là est morte.

\- Non elle ne l'est pas. La preuve c'est que tu m'as secouru ce soir. Si elle était vraiment morte, tu aurais passé ton chemin, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est la seconde fois que tu me sauves la vie. Alors permet moi te de sauvé la vie. Je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine, mais je crains que si tu continues sur cette lancée tu ne connaîtra que le malheur et je risque de te perdes pour toujours alors que je viens de te retrouver. Tu as l'intelligence et surtout la volonté pour changer et refaire ta vie. Et si tu me dis que tu n'en as plus alors je te passerais la mienne. Si tu crois en tes chances, je suis sûr que d'autres y croiront aussi. Je te promets que je serais là dans toutes les étapes que tu entreprendras.

\- Je ne peux pas d'imposer cela.

\- Tu ne m'imposes rien, j'ai décidé cela et je ne changerai pas d'avis.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi facile que cela. Je ne peux pas défaire du jour au l'en demain tout ce que j'ai fait. Tu ne comprends pas, personne ne veut des gens comme nous. Personne ne veut nous aider. Pour eux, ces bien plus facile de fermer les yeux et d'oublier que nous existons tant que nous ne dérangeons pas leur train-train quotidien. J'ai déjà dépassé la ligne du non-retour.

\- Je t'aiderais à trouver de l'aide. Tu sais, pendant toutes ces années, je me suis demandée ce que tu étais devenu. Je me suis dit que peut importe la situation tu arriverais a tant sortir et que je te reverrais un jour.

-Tu dois être grandement déçu en me voyant ainsi.

\- Non, absolument pas. Car malgré tout ce qui t'est arrivé tu as réussi à survivre et à d'adapter. Tu es bien plus forte que tu le penses. Tu as beau ne pas le croire, mais ta place n'est pas permis ces gens. Je ne sais pas encore où elle est, mais si tu veux bien je t'aiderais à la trouver. Voici mon numéro de téléphone. Appel-moi aussi souvent que tu peux d'accord?

Elle me tendit un bout de papier sur lequel elle avait griffonné un numéro de téléphone et partit vers l'hôtel en me faisant un signe d'au revoir. Ce simple numéro me fit une légère bouffer de chaleur. Est-ce que l'avenir n'était pas aussi sombre que je l'imaginais? Avait-il de l'espoir derrière ces paroles? Je ne pensais pas qu’elle me mentait, mais cela faisait si longtemps que je ne faisais plus confiance à personne. Suite à cette rencontre, j'ai pris quelques jours à réfléchir puis je suis allé me confier au Joker, pour demander le sort qui me serait réservé si je décidais de partir. Il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Il me fit promettre que je ne le quittais pas pour un autre gang et m'avertit que si je décidais de partir je n'aurais plus sa protection. Quelques jours avant de définitivement quitter le gang une guerre éclata dans les rues entre les différents gangs et les policiers. Moi et quelques autres nous nous sommes retrouvés prit par deux clans ennemis. Tout est encore sombre dans ma tête par rapport à ce jour-là, ce qui est clair c'est que je me suis réveillé trois jours plus tard, menottée à un lit d'hôpital avec quelques cotes foulées, une épaule disloquée et un horrible mal de tête. La police n'a pas arrêté de me questionner sur les activités du gang. Je leur est dit que je pouvais avouer ce que j'avais fait, mais je ne trahirais pas les activités du gang. 

J'ai téléphoné à April étant sur qu'elle ne répondrait pas, mais après quelques sonneries une voix enjouée m’a répondu et deux jours plus tard une montagne de mini-gâteau et de chocolat était sur mon lit avec April me demandant si j'allais bien toutes les deux minutes. J'ai su alors que ma vie avait pris un nouveau tournant.

____________

\- Le reste vous le connaissez. J'ai été condamné à trois ans de prison pour vol et association à un gang de rue. Ces durant ces années que j'ai rencontré le général et que ce dernier ma parler du programme. Il est avec April, la raison pourquoi je suis ici devant vous aujourd'hui. Pour finir, je dirais, que je ne pense pas être plus douée qu'une autre ou mériter plus qu'une autre d'être inscrit à se programme. La seule chose que je suis sur, c'est que cette possibilité ne se reproduira plus. Si je ne rentre pas maintenant, je ne rentrerais probablement jamais. La porte de sortie qui mènera vers une nouvelle vie se trouve à la fin de ce programme. Est-ce que ma vie sera meilleure après, je l'ignore, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, des gens on foi en moi. Ils sont prêts à me tendre la main et à me laisser une seconde chance. Ces gens, bien qu'il soit peu nombreux, son prêt à me soutenir et m'aider. Je n'ai pas envie de les décevoir et au fond de moi je pense que je n'ai pas envie de me décevoir. Je sais que cela ne sera pas facile. Je suis prête à travailler comme je n'ai jamais travaillé pour enfin voir la lumière au bout du tunnel et vous montrez ce que je suis capable d'accomplir si on me laisse la chance.

Avant que la vidéo ne s'éteigne, Mac put voir la lueur de défi qui brillait au fond des yeux de Katy Campbell. Cette jeune femme avait pris sa décision et elle ferait tout pour y arriver. Il voyait qu'elle possédait la volonté de travailler et l'énergie pour se dépasser, mais est-ce que cela était suffisant? Est-ce que cette énergie pouvait contrebalancer le passé qu'elle traînait derrière elle? Au fond de lui, Mac avait pris sa décision, il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'admettre de vive voix. C'est en prenant son courage à deux mains qu'il composa le numéro de téléphone espérant qu'il ne regrettera pas cette décision.

\- Général Mckenzie à l'appareil.

-Si je décide de l'engager, parlez-moi un peu du déroulement et des conditions.

Mac sentait le général sourire à l'autre bout du téléphone. Dans quoi venait-il de s'embarquer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux temps des fêtes en espérant que l'année 2021 soit meilleur.


End file.
